The present disclosure relates to monitoring computer equipment in a computer rack, and more specifically, monitoring the use of space by computer equipment in a computer rack.
A number of computing devices may be co-located in a room to allow for the common usage of electricity, network infrastructure, such a temperature control, and physical security. Technicians create a map of devices in the room to track the location of computer equipment. Over time, equipment may be moved between computer racks to facilitate changes in a computer room. The map may be updated manually as moves occur or as part of a request to move equipment.